


[狛日]アイランド？

by graygraygray



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[狛日]アイランド？

「日向同學。」

「日向同學。」

「吶，我說日向同學啊。」

「……啊？」

日向創這才從恍神中回復過來，愣了愣，很是遲鈍地看向在面前揮手的狛枝凪斗。狛枝站在樹蔭下微歪著頭，嘴角掛著一抹似有若無的笑，淺色眸子盯著他，問：「日向同學，你有在聽嗎？」

「抱歉，剛剛沒聽見。你說什麼？」

狛枝見他這副迷糊的樣子，笑意更深了，說道：「沒什麼，我只是要跟你說，再不抓緊時間的話，太陽就要下山囉。」

日向低下頭，看見手上拿著的鏟子跟水桶，「啊」地叫出了聲。他站在前往沙灘的路上，看起來正準備要前往採集作業的樣子。……等等。「看起來正準備要前往採集作業的樣子」？日向更加茫然了，前後記憶出現了微小的不連貫，就像是扣錯一顆襯衫的鈕扣，或像是在排列整齊的物品裡插入了某樣異物般使他感到渾身不對勁。他皺起眉毛，腦袋隱隱作痛，一旁的狛枝只是事不關己地笑著，不鹹不淡地問：「你怎麼了，日向同學？」

日向也不知道自己怎麼了。他搖搖頭，說「沒什麼」，抬頭看向賈巴沃克島今日也晴朗無比的天空，午後陽光依舊刺眼，朵朵白雲點綴，宛如一幅會出現在國土交通省氣象廳裡的，徹底表現出「今天是個好天！」的圖示般的天氣。日向將視線平擺，只見狛枝不知什麼時候無聲無息地湊了過來，兩人之間的距離近得可以讓鼻息吐在彼此身上。

「好近啊，你幹嘛！」他嚇了一跳，狛枝笑吟吟地退開了。

「你左手怎麼了？」他問，注意到狛枝一直把手臂藏在身後。

「啊哈哈，這點小事不用在意。」狛枝只是這樣說，手臂依舊掩著不讓他看見，再次催促他往沙灘移動。日向不明就裡，姑且還是照做了。帶著鹽味的風拂上臉頰，他慢慢憶起自己此行的目的，有些侷促地瞅了狛枝一眼。每次他們同行時，狛枝總是站在他身後一步，而非與他並肩齊行。今天狛枝很自然地便走到了他的身旁，日向不禁暗自開心了一番。

目的地就在眼前，他這才突然想起昨晚狛枝臉色很差，他在排班時給自己安排了掃除工作，又給狛枝排休，吃早餐時還特地囑咐他要好好休息的，便問：「對了，你身體還好嗎？早上一副要暈倒的樣子，難得可以休息，怎麼不留在小屋多睡一點。」

狛枝輕聲說道：「我睡得夠久了。」

日向把鞋子脫下，規矩地擺放在乾土地上，捲好褲管後才走下沙灘。狛枝穿著鞋跟著一旁，腳印和鞋印蜿蜒地留下行走軌跡。由於挖沙工具只有一組，在開始以前，日向又再問了一次「這裡很曬，你真的不去樹下等？」，狛枝回「給你造成麻煩了嗎？」口氣卻是不容置喙。無奈之下，日向只好不去管他，蹲下來開始挖沙。

做完一日工作後再進行多餘的勞動實在有些累人。他陸續挖到了一些椰子果實，還有幾個貝殼，桶子裡的物品越堆越多，卻都不是他要的。汗水從臉上逕自滴到了沙裡，他放棄了這一帶，往旁邊走了一小段重新開始挖掘作業。狛枝待在他挖的第一個坑旁邊，也不幫忙，只是看著他。日向接連換了好幾個地方都尋獲無果，繞回原先的地方，狛枝總算開口了，問他在找什麼。日向遲疑了一下，有些害臊，但仍然坦誠以告：「我在找光輝石。」

「光輝石……學級目標並不需要吧？為什麼要找不需要的東西？」狛枝問。

因為你之前說過喜歡啊。日向想，卻怎麼也說不出口，連忙轉移話題道：「明明之前偶爾都會挖到的，怎麼今天半顆沒有，真不走運啊。」

「『不走運』啊……」狛枝重複了他的話，意味深長地道：「你可以在這裡找到任何想要的東西，當然，也很有可能一無所獲。」

「你之前也找到過幾顆不是嗎？」他問。「就是上次在──」

狛枝噗哧一聲笑了出來，像聽到一個愚蠢至極的問題，旋即說：「我又沒試過，你問我，我怎麼會知道呢？」

「……」

狛枝的態度果然怪怪的。日向想。眼前這個人是狛枝吧？這樣有特色的人別說在這座島上了，他從來就沒見過第二個。雖然有著狛枝的外表，但總覺得不一樣，少了友善，多了輕蔑，像是一根根細小而尖銳的刺扎上他。儘管認識不到三週，日向認知裡的狛枝凪斗絕不是這樣子的。何況這幾天狛枝是和他一起進行採集作業的，他們每天在繳交材料後，會趁著晚餐前的自由時間到公園散步，然後……

日向不由得提高了音量：「怎麼可能，我們昨天──」

「啊啊─真麻煩呀。」不等話說完，狛枝便打斷了他。日向看見狛枝一步步朝他逼近，盯著他的黃眼睛，一把握住了他沾滿沙子的手腕。冰涼而生硬的觸感令他起了一層雞皮疙瘩。狛枝的笑容看起來沒什麼異樣，卻少了平時那種溫文儒雅的態度。日向低頭看那隻握住他的，方才狛枝一直隱藏在身後的手。那不是「狛枝的左手」，那是──那是一只機械手。突然間，一股未知的恐懼襲上心頭，日向下意識便想掙脫，但狛枝依舊穩穩地捉住他。

狛枝一派輕鬆地說：「日向同學今天問題還真多呀。對『現在的你』，我可沒什麼耐心呢。」

見他唰地變得慘白的臉，狛枝維持著姿勢，轉而問道：「吶，日向同學，我實在很好奇，你在這裡得到了什麼？」他頓了頓，改口道：「我說錯了，是你想要在這裡得到什麼？」

看著令他感到陌生無比的對方，日向警戒地問：「……你到底是誰？」

「我就是『我』呀。」對方答得倒是流暢。「隨處可見的、怎樣都好的、不堪的、卑劣的、如垃圾般的狛枝凪斗嘛。我已經回答你的問題，接下來輪到日向同學了。友情？快樂？還是解脫？吶，快告訴我，你究竟想得到什麼？過完這如夢似幻的五十天，你有什麼打算？」

日向又可以清楚地看見狛枝說話時在眨動的眼睫毛了。他們就是離得那樣那樣近，大概是因為太熱了吧，又在陽光下勞動了許久，日向感到口乾舌燥，狛枝投來的問題帶給他一大片空白。在剛到這座島上時他還有些疑神疑鬼，幾週下來閒適愜意的生活已經讓他不再去想那些了。日向艱澀地回道：「得到什麼……我們是無緣無故被帶到這座小島參加修學旅行的吧？」

「啊……的確是這樣沒錯呢。」狛枝想了想，笑道：「的確，『修學旅行』，啊哈哈。要是我沒記錯的話，這次的修學旅行的目的是要蒐集『希望的碎片』沒錯吧？」

也不等他回答，狛枝馬上便接著說：「你想認識狛枝凪斗嗎？」

「什麼？」

「吶，給你『狛枝凪斗』的希望碎片吧？」狛枝的眼睛閃閃發亮，簡直像是下一秒就要從口袋掏出什麼一樣。他說：「但你得拿著它們，猜猜看，狛枝凪斗是怎樣的人？」

「……你不就是狛枝嗎。」

「是啊，我是狛枝凪斗，不能更是了。只不過你至今認識的，就是真正的狛枝凪斗嗎？」

日向無言以對，狛枝便自顧自地接著說：「我只能是狛枝凪斗，不過，你不只是『日向同學』吧。」

「你這話是什麼意思？」

「就是字面上的意思哦。雖然現在的日向同學令人失望透頂，不過我對未來的你依舊保持著期待呢。」

冷汗從兩人接觸的部位滲出，日向已經完全搞不懂了。他無力掙脫，只能回望著狛枝，看向這個他似乎知道卻又完全不認識的人。他想起昨晚的吻，落在唇上是多麼輕，他們待在一起直到日落。眼下夕陽染紅了整片的海洋，又是一天將逝。日向甚至沒辦法去思考這一切究竟算是什麼，他能給出的一切肯定答案都已被顛覆破壞。最終，他竭盡力氣，也只能吐出一句無比蒼白的話語：「未來會是什麼樣子，誰也不曉得吧。」

聞言，狛枝笑了笑，放開了他。日向有些虛脫，險些要站不住腳。狛枝眼中流露出一種了然於心的失望。他頓時感到這次的脫離是種訣別。只見狛枝走回他方才一直站立的地方，蹲下身子，用手撥了撥沙，無須掘地三尺便在沙推中輕而易舉地取出了那塊他尋覓多時的光輝石。再接著，他目睹狛枝將之投入海中，石頭和狛枝，在落水聲響盡後，便在他的視線及意識中完全消失了。


End file.
